Somewhere In Between
by lostfan08
Summary: Sequel to "My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?". I encourage you to read that first, or even again to refresh your memory. Second chapter is up. Third to come soon. Rating is tentative.
1. This cannot be happening

It's been awhile. Sorry... : ) This is the sequel to "My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?".

* * *

_Previously..._

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to--"

Claire bit her lip and nodded.

"Are you sure? What if you get--"

"Shhh" Claire shushed.

"How do you know you won't get pregnant, Claire?"

"Because I just do."

Charlie let out a small laugh and continued to kiss her.

-------

_Two weeks later..._

Charlie headed straight for their tent. He walked in and handed the box to Claire. She smiled and took her hand in his. They walked out of the tent and down the beach. Claire went into the bushes and emerged a minute later. They sat on the rock for 3 minutes and then Claire picked up the test and took a deep breath...

--------

Two little pink lines, one dashed vertically, the other, horizontally. Positive. She was pregnant.

Claire let out a quick breath, and felt her stomach drop. She turned to Charlie and he had the same look on his face. Fear.

"Charlie,_ please_ tell me this isn't happening." Claire said clutching her stomach.

"Claire, I-" he sighed and hung his head low. They sat in silence for a minute, Claire, staring at the test and shaking it like the little plus sign was going to go away. As if this was only some horrible nightmare. Only, it wasn't. She was pregnant.

"What if-what if this isn't right?," Charlie said with little hope in his voice, "I-I mean, they're not always right you know, it could be a dud or something, this doesn't m-"

"Charlie, stop." Claire replied. Charlie just frowned and took a deep breath. Claire fought back the tears that were forming. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She was about to fall single tear fell from her eye and ran down her flushed cheek. Charlie glanced over at her and swallowed. He slowly crept his hand out and placed it over Claire's. She turned to Charlie and just nodded. What was he supposed to say? Tell her she was going to be okay when they both_ knew_ that was a lie? There was nothing to say.

--------

After Claire settled down a bit, they walked back to camp. Jack emerged from his tent and watch as the couple slowly made their way towards him.

"Jack," Charlie said as they approached, "can we talk for a minute?"

---------

"Well, these tests are pretty accurate." Jack said as he looked at the test.

Claire nodded as Jack put the test away and turned his attention back to her. Charlie sat close by, holding her hand.

"Is there...any chance it could be wrong?" Claire asked.

Jack looked down at the sand for a few seconds and then back up at Claire.

"I can monitor you for the next few weeks, and that way, we'll know for sure."

Claire offered a small smile and nodded.

"But Claire, I don't want for you to get hopeful. It's not very likely that-"

"Jack, please, don't." Charlie said shaking his head.

Jack looked over at Charlie and nodded.

"If we find another test, we can try again in a few weeks if you'd like?"

Claire smiled and then stood up. Charlie followed suit and took Claire's hand in his.

"Thanks, Jack." Claire said.

Jack nodded, "Take care, guys."

---------

Later that day, Charlie sat in the sand playing with Aaron. Claire sat next to him, diary in hand.

"He's getting big, Claire." Charlie spoke up smiling at the giggling child.

Claire sat staring into space and then shook her head slighty, "What?"

"I'd said Aaron, he's getting big." Charlie replied tickling the little boy's tummy.

Claire nodded and fidgeted with her pen's cap.

"You know, I'm beginning to think writing in this diary is pointless."

Charlie retreated from Aaron and turned to Claire, "What? What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned back, "I don't know, it's just-I'm running out of space and it all just seems pointless in the first place. I mean, when am I ever going to want to look back in a few years..." she paused and swallowed, "if-if I'm here-"

"Claire, don't start with that." Charlie replied.

"It's just, what nice memories do I have to look back at? Crashing on this island? Watching people getting ate by that bloody thing in the jungle? Getting kidnapped?"

"Claire, I know that life isn't easy here. But think about all the good things? Like Aaron, and-and we never would have met, and-" he stopped and took Claire's hand in his, "Claire, no matter what happens, I'm here, okay? You have me."

Claire gripped onto Charlie's hand and smiled, "Thanks, Charlie."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her back. He pushed the hair off her face and placed a kiss on her neck. She smiled and let the tears stream down her face. He pulled back slightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he wiped away her tears. He pulled her back into chest and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed. As much as Claire had to worry about, being wrapped in Charlie's arms made her feel something that she has never really felt before on this island. Safe.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter one. I hope you liked it! More to come...R&R please! =)

* * *


	2. If my mind would just stop racing

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two, as promised. 2 chapters in 12 hours because I'm nice like that. I'm not very happy the way this turned out, but I hope you like it anyways. I forgot in my last chapter to put my disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters. This is only a fanfiction.

"If my mind would just stop racing"

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, they waited. Unsure of what their, or Claire's future would hold. They knew, of course, that Sun was pregnant as well. She was already in her second trimester. Even though Claire had been pregnant before, she felt different now. Something was different. She didn't know what it was, but she sure wanted to find out.

"Hi, umm, Juliet?" Claire asked the blonde gathering wood at the edge of the jungle.

"Yes?" Juliet spun around and gave her a smile.

"I was just wondering-if-if I am pregnant, is it-is it supposed to feel different than it normally would?" she questioned

"Well, every pregnancy varies, Claire...why do you ask?"she asked dusting her hands off. They walked together over to the sand and sat down.

"Its just, when I was pregnant before, I just knew that I was pregnant-I mean, I could sense it, right away. But now-it's been 5 weeks, Juliet, shouldn't I know by now?" Claire asked

"Claire, trust me, you are pregnant." she replied.

Claire looked down at the sand and bit her lip.

"Claire, listen to me," Juliet said turning to her, "this island, it's not like where it is back home. It's different. Pregnant women, for some reason, just can't survive here. Now, I've been trying-trying for years, to fix this problem. I've watched, _so_ many women die. It-it's devastating. There is a treatment, that I haven't tried before."

Claire immediately perked up, "What?"

"There's this treatment that-I haven't really experimented with much and-"

"Juliet, _please_ let me try it. Please?" Claire pleaded.

"Claire, it might not even be safe. I don't know what it could-"

"Juliet, please. If I'm going to die anyways, isn't it worth a try?" she asked.

Juliet thought for a minute and then nodded, "I guess we can try."

Claire smiled, "So where is it?"

"It's back at the barracks. We'd have to make a trip there. But you would have to come with, and stay there while we treat it."

Claire nodded, "So is there any chance it will work?"

"...I'm not going to say it will work, but there is a chance. I hope that's enough for you."

Claire smiled, "Any chance at all is something to be hopeful about."

Juliet smiled and nodded, "We should go soon. I don't know how long the treatment will take to take effect."

Claire nodded and stood up, "I have to go tell Charlie!"

Juliet stood up and turned serious, "There is one more thing I have to tell you."

"What's that?" she asked turning serious herself.

"This treatment, if it does work, it will kill the baby."

Claire's face quivered slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out.

"But Claire, it's the baby's life or both of you."

Claire managed to open her mouth, "Thanks for telling me, Juliet."

She nodded, "You should tell Charlie. But Claire, make sure you tell him the baby won't survive if this does work."

Claire nodded, "I will."

---------

Claire made her way back towards camp and found Charlie in their tent, asleep, Aaron resting peacefully on his chest. She smiled and sat down next to Charlie. She leaned over and picked Aaron up and placed him back in his crib. Charlie didn't even stir. She sat down on the bed again and gently shook his shoulder.

"Charlie, wake up."

He shook slightly and opened his eyes and smiled, "Claire--sorry I was just--where's Aaron??" he asked looking around.

She smiled and pointed to the crib, "I just put him back in his crib."

"Oh okay, thank you." he said sitting upright.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something." she said reaching for his hand. He looked down at their hands and frowned.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"...Juliet said there is a treatment she made a few months ago, before she came here, and it may be able to help me."

His eyes lit up as he smiled, "Really?! That's wonderful, Claire!"

She smiled and nodded, "It-it's not a guarantee you know, but there is a chance."

He smiled and reached his hand up to her face, "See Claire? You can never give up."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"Hey! I'm the one who supposed to do that." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Charlie--"

"I know, I know."

"Just be happy you got a kiss." she quipped.

--------

The next day, they had their bags packed and ready to go. Sun and Jin were also coming with, so Sun can get the same treatment. Sun didn't trust Juliet very much, but she wanted to at least try something. Jack didn't want them getting lost in the jungle, so he sent Kate with them as well.

"So how long is this going to be?" Charlie asked lugging their bags across the beach as Claire tagged along, Aaron in his Bjorn.

"I don't know. It depends on if it works or not." Claire replied.

Juliet, Kate, Sun, and Jin were already for them at the edge of the jungle.

"Hi guys, are we ready to leave?" Juliet asked the group.

"Yeah I think so." Claire replied looking over Charlie.

"Alright then, let's go." she replied as they started towards the jungle.

It was a long trip. Or at least it felt like it. Juliet knew her way very well though, so they had no troubles there. They had to take a break about 3/4 way there, as it was nighttime, and Juliet said it was dangerous traveling at night. So by the next morning, they were there.

"I haven't been here in so long." Juliet said taking in the sight around her. "You should all pick a house, we may be here for awhile."

Charlie and Claire settled in to a home, closest to Kate's, with Jin and Sun next door. Juliet went back to her old house, which was at the edge of the barracks. Later, they made their way to the lab.

"So, I can start the trial today if you'd like. As I said before, it's no guarantee, but it's worth a shot." Juliet said.

"I want to start it today." Claire spoke up. Juliet nodded and brought out the medicine on a little cart with a few needles.

"It's given by injection, twice a day, every other day, for 1 month. I don't know if that is entirely accurate, because I have never tested this before. I-I just want you to all know that I don't know if this is even entirely safe, so it is a major risk."

Claire paused for a minute and then nodded, "I'll take that risk."

Sun agreed to start right away as well, so Juliet gave them both a shot in the arm.

"I don't know the side effects yet either, so if you experience anything that seems off, just let me know. But you should be alright."

Charlie held Aaron in the corner of the room and listened as Juliet spoke. Kate was wandering around the lab and Jin stood by Sun's side.

Jin spoke something in Korean to Sun and glanced over at Juliet.

"He said, is the baby going to be okay after this?" Sun translated.

Juliet slowly looked up and over at Claire. Claire was looking at Charlie as he furrowed his brow.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Juliet asked.

"I-I didn't know how to say it." Claire stammered.

"Claire, didn't tell us what?" Sun asked.

Charlie stood up and walked over to the group, "What's going on? Are the babies going to be okay?"

Juliet looked around at the group and sighed, "No."

Jin shouted something in Korean as Sun tried to calm him down.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Charlie asked.

"If this does work, Sun and Claire will survive, but the babies will not." Juliet replied.

"What? Why would you give-"

"Charlie," Claire said grabbing his wrists, "settle down."

He looked at Claire and sighed.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but right now, it's either the baby's life or Claire and the baby. What do you want, Charlie?" Juliet asked.

His stomach dropped as he looked from Claire to Juliet.

"See? You have no other choice, Charlie. I'm sorry."

You could see the disappointment in the Korean couple's faces. They thanked Juliet anyways and went back to their temperary house. Charlie and Claire talked with Juliet for a while longer until Aaron started fussing. Juliet stayed in her lab and continued to work at another treament that could also help.

"Charlie, don't think about it." Claire said as they walked back to their house.

"I can't help it, Claire. I mean, you're going to be killing your baby, Claire. Is that really what you want?"

She sighed as they went inside, "Of course not, Charlie. But I don't have any other options right now. It's either this or we both die. There is no good decision here."

They put Aaron down to sleep in an actual crib. Almost all the homes had a nursery set up. Juliet said it was just in case. So many of the couples had wanted children.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked as they sat down at on the sofa.

"Charlie, just don't think about all that. Just be happy I'm here right now, okay? Please? For me?"

He was going to continue, but stopped himself and gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"Thank you." she replied.

He nodded and smiled, "Are you tired, do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah I guess I am pretty tired from the trip, and sleeping against a tree last night." she said rolling her eyes. He laughed and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Come on, let's just forget about today, and everything that's happened." he said as they entered the bedroom. Claire fixed the bed as Charlie locked the door and brought Aaron's crib into the room. He shut the door behind him and made sure it was locked.

"Just in case." he said.

"Thank you." she replied.

They stood next to the crib and tucked Aaron in, Claire, placing a kiss on his forehead. She smiled down at her son and turned to Charlie. He quickly turned to her and smiled. He pulled her into him and leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled back as they swayed back and forth smiled.

"I love you." he whispered quietly.

She smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

* * *

Ugh, way to end on a cheesy note, huh? Well at least they were happy...for now...ooo what's that? Am I teasing? =D More to come, please R&R!


End file.
